


LOST

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Suicide Squad, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, The Joker/Son/Wife, The Joker/family, The Joker/son - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Your son died and everything came crashing down really fast. Who would have thought the King and Queen of Gotham have hearts that can break?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

You leave your suitcase by the elevator and go back to the living room. The Joker gets up from the couch and slowly walks towards you.

“Don’t go,” he whispers, looking at you with sad eyes.

“I need a break, J, I just can’t be here right now…”you manage to say, feeling you’re going to start crying soon. “Every time I glance at you I see Kase. He looked so much like you. I can’t even… I just need to be away for a while, OK?”

“Don’t leave, you are all I have left,” he pleads and he is not the type that begs.“I know you blame me…but I didn’t know he sneaked out that night and went with our men.”

“Kase always wanted to prove himself to you…Always… For God’s sake, J, he was only 19,” you whimper and start sobbing, not being able to control yourself anymore. “H-he was our only child. Would you even have stopped him that night?”

“Of course I would have,” the Joker replies, his eyes getting teary. “This was so uncalled for, Princess, he was my kid too; of course I would have stopped him.”

You just shake your head in agreement, wiping your tears.

“I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it,” you apologize, sniffling while he hugs you tight, caressing your long hair.

“Stay…” he growls, not wanting to let you go.

*****************

It’s been two months since you moved to your secluded property in the woods you bought a long time ago under your maiden name. Quite far from Gotham, 5 hours away or so.

Today is a very difficult day for you: your son would have been 20 years old. It is also the Joker’s birthday. He turns 50. He was so excited when Kase was born on his birthday. He called him: “my perfect little present.” You smile at the memory, brushing your hair and staring out the window. There will be no celebration today, no party and laughter.

You just texted J to tell him Happy Birthday and he answered right away. “Thank you, baby doll. I’m coming; meet you there around 3pm?”

“Yes,” you shortly replied, already getting ready. He is driving from Gotham so you can both go to your son’s grave. He is buried on the property, about 2 miles from the cabin.

You can’t believe how fast time has passed. J is 50…but you can’t even tell, it would be hard to guess with the way he looks. One thing is for sure: his eyes got even more intense. You look in the mirror, tracing your jawline. At 45, you barely have any wrinkles yourself. The dark circles under your green eyes are the only testimony of the numerous sleepless nights you had since the incident.

It will be nice to see the Joker again after so many weeks, you think, starting to put on your make up. You are quite surprised he didn’t come to drag you out of there and take you back to the city. He absolutely hates sleeping without you. You wouldn’t know, but J drove to the cabin so many times. He arrived at night, parked the car at a safe distance, then just watched you. It took everything he’d got not to run inside and hug you when he saw you cry. But he knew that might make things worse. After all, you wanted to be completely alone for a while.

*****************

All you can do right now is start walking towards the grave. It’s nice and warm outside so you don’t take the car. You wanted to wear something else for the Joker, but in the end you decided on the black dress. It just seems more…appropriate.

You arrive there early and you sit down on the grass, waiting for him to come. So many thoughts go through your head. How you miss your son…

*** ”Can I go with you guys tonight?” Kase asked, impatient.

“No, not on this one, it’s too dangerous,” J replied, pulling you in his lap as you passed by.

“But I’m 19, I can take care of myself, you know that!” he sulked, upset it wasn’t going his way.

“I have to agree with your dad, love,not this time,” you smiled, trying to calm him down.“I don’t want you hurt. We are breaking into Arkham to get Frost out. Their security gets heavier and better each time we break in.”

“That’s right, Princess,” J grinned his silver teeth at you, kissed you softly, then winked at Kase.

“God, dad, can you please stop calling mom all these names? It’s embarrassing.”

“Did you hear that?” J elbowed you. “We’re embarrassing, Y/N,” he squealed, slapping your thigh. “Hey, your mom will always be my Princess,” he pecked your lips, ”my Pumpkin,”(another peck), “my Baby doll,”(another kiss), “MY QUEEN” (another kiss), “my Kitten,” he roared , then kissed you again.

“Ewwww you guys, seriously. Mom, do something!”

You snickered, amused at how much the Joker loved teasing him. You signaled him to come sit by you. Kase rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, but did as asked. You pulled him close and squeezed his face, kissing his cheeks like when he was a baby.

“Mom, this is even more embarrassing,” he complained, but the smile creeping up on his face made you so happy. He knew he was being teased to the max.

“You have your father’s eyes, sooo handsome” you tilted your head, looking at both of them. You parted Kase’s hair to the side so you could see his face better. He had toxic green and bright red highlights to match the color of J‘s hair and yours.

“Mom, please stop, you make us look…normal. That is truly the most embarrassing thing ever,” he fakely whined, dramatically gesturing with his hands. He definitely got that from the Joker.

“You know you do a good job as a parent when your kid is embarrassed, hmm, Y/N?” J asked, holding tight to your waist, snorting.

Kase huffed, defeated:

“I’m soooo glad nobody can see us right now, our reputation would be ruined. “

Speaking up his mind without hesitation… He definitely got that from you.

*** “Dad, I’m getting a new tattoo,” he boasted, walking in J’s office. “What should I get?”

The Joker was looking over the new hideout’s building plans, busy as heck.

“Ask your mom,” he scoffed, writing on the paper.

“I did and she said to ask you.”

“Well, go back and ask her.”

“But dad, you’re the Joker,” Kase stated the obvious, exasperated.

“Yes, I am the Joker but your mom is The Queen. Go ask her and see what she thinks, kaaayyy? I don’t want to sleep in another bedroom or on the couch. AGAIN! Thank you very much. You always get me in trouble, kiddo. And I don’t like not sleeping with your mom in the same bed because I always want to…”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh,” Kase shouted, covering his ears and rattling the heavy gold bracelets on his wrists. “I don’t want to hear this, la-la-la-la-la-la,” and walked away, singing the words.

J laughed to himself- it worked every time.

*****************

You don’t even know how much time has passed. You just keep on looking at the grave, absent minded. There’s not even a body in there, the explosion destroyed everything. Just an empty coffin as empty as your soul.

“Hi, Princess,” you hear the Joker’s voice and you turn your head to look at him. He is wearing a black suit and his green hair really stands out. It makes him even more attractive, you tell yourself, sadly smiling, noticing yet again so much of Kase in him. J never wears black; the only times when you saw him in this color was at the funeral and…now.

“Hi, baby, Happy Birthday,” you force yourself to giggle, lifting your hands so he can help you up. You wrap your arms around his neck so tight he can barely breathe but he doesn’t complain. He just holds you close, ecstatic to touch you again. He was so alone without you.

********************

You quietly stood there for a while, holding hands, not really wanting to say anything to each other. There is no point. The sky darkened and the wind is picking up.

“You think we should go? I think rain is coming,” you mutter, lifting your gaze towards the sky.

“Are you coming back to Gotham with me?” The Joker asks and before you can answer he confesses:

“I don’t want to be on my own, not today. Come on, baby doll, the penthouse is so empty without you…and him…The silence drives me insane. I’ll drive; you just have to come, hmm?”

You hesitate for a few moments.

“I think we should stay here for the night, just me and you. I don’t want to go to Gotham yet. What do you say? Just the two of us…yes…?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he nuzzles in your hair, as you begin to walk towards his car.

******************

You cook dinner and talk, catching up and remembering so many things about your life when there was the three of you, together. You even made his favorite birthday cake, knowing he will come to see you. You start bawling when J blows up his “50” candle and then the “20” one for Kase. It hurts so bad it makes you sick. You notice the tears in his eyes and your heart feels like it’s going to fall apart from the misery. You go and sit on his knees, holding each other tight.

“Y-you think h-he was in pain?” you stutter, burying your face in his neck, crying.

“No, I don’t think so, Doll,” he whispers in your ear, trying to calm himself down without succeeding. “It was over fast, the blast was so strong that…”

“W-we don’t even h-have his body,” you cry lauder, digging your fingers in his back.” H-he’s been g-gone for half a year but it feels like an eternity,” you grunt, shaking from the agony of your sorrow.

“Ssstttt, stop crying Princess,” he asks, hoping to reason with you.

“O-only if you stop crying,” you whimper, stroking his hair.

“I’m not crying,” he sighs, biting his lower lip to make himself feel something else but this accursed despair. “Y/N, it’s OK, I got you…We have each other, right?”

The grief in his voice makes you wince. You lift your head to look him in the eyes.

“Always, baby, just me and you,” you try to smile as he cups your face and kisses you, hungry for your touch.

*********************

You wake up in your bed, snuggled to his chest. You move a bit so you can see him sleep. He seems so…peaceful; you have to admit you are a bit jealous. You press your lips against his collar bone tattoo with your name and Kase’s.

“That tickles, Kitten,” he shrugs, still with his eyes closed.

“Wanna wake up?”

“No, not yet, you kept me up all night, you naughty little fox.” You scream as he pinches your butt.

“Heyyy, play nice, old man,” you sulk, slapping his hand.

“Never!” he suddenly rolls on top of you, starting to bite and kiss his way down to you tummy. “Who do you call old, hmmm? Misbehaving, aren’t we?” he snickers as you struggle to escape, laughing.

Your cell goes off and he grumbles, annoyed.

“Don’t you dare, Princess!” he threatens, firmly holding you still.

“What if it’s something important? It might be Frost.”

“Don’t care…” J pouts.

The phone won’t stop ringing.

“Baby, just one sec, let me see who it is,” you implore, reaching your hand for the night stand.

“Fine, but you have to compensate me for the interruption,” he warns you, already having a few things in mind. He brings the pillow under his chin, watching you.

You get yourself to the edge of the bed and look at your cell. Unknown number. Weird, no one you know then. But since you went through the trouble, you slide your screen anyway:

“Hello?”

A bunch of static noise, then you barely hear the words:

“Mom! Mom, can you hear me? It’s me.”

More static and hardly the voice again:

“Hello? Mom, is that you?”

You freeze and start trembling, not being able to make a sound.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” the Joker asks, getting up by you and yanking the cell out of your hand.

“Who’s this?” J inquires as you watch him with big eyes, panting.

“Dad? It’s Kase, dad…” more static noise. “I don’t know where I am, dad, please help me…”

Before J can say anything else, the call is dropped.

You cover your mouth, gulping, you even forgot to breathe.

“J, who…who was that?” you utter, completely baffled.

The Joker looks more puzzled than you are.

“It…it…sounded like…”

“Don’t say it!!” you yelp, scared, not even daring to hope. “Oh my God, was…was that?”

“Jesus, Princess, it sounded like him.” The Joker puts down the phone, glaring at you.

“But…he’s …,” you respond, touching his arm in disbelief. “Can… can we trace the call?”

“Not here, but we have people in Gotham that could.”

You look at each other for a few seconds before he snaps:

“Let’s go, what are we waiting for? Gotham is not that far!”


	2. Chapter 2

Kase is moving around his bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. He doesn’t want to be heard, not when he planned to do something you guys wouldn’t approve of. He looks at his hand watch-12:49 am. Time to go. He grabs his gun and snicks out, tiptoeing to the elevator. The penthouse is quiet and dark; he really hopes you and the Joker are in your room as he passes by your door. He suddenly freezes as he hears you giggle and J trying to shush you:

“Sssssttt, keep it down you naughty Kitten.”

“You keep it down, baby, sstttt” and you giggle again.

“Did you just tell me to shut up?! You’re so bad!” A slap and your squeal.

“Nooo, you’re the bad one, you’re my bad boy,” then muffled snickering and the Joker whispering:

“That I am, Princess.”

Oh, God, I swear, those two, Kase quietly laughs, covering his mouth, happy you’re…busy and he will get away with what he plans to do. That was close; he really thought he got busted. The elevator takes him downstairs and he checks his gun one more time before he steps out in the lobby.

“Hey, kid, going somewhere?”

Dammit, he thinks, flustered, slowly turning to the side where Frost is sitting in the armchair, reading the newspaper.

“Hi uncle Frost,” Kase is straightening his back, this way he looks more confident than he feels right now.

“Don’t call me that, you know Mister J doesn’t like it!” Jonny scoffs, folding his paper and getting up.

“You know I only call you that when he’s not around. Are you coming tonight too?” he asks without hesitation, not wanting to look weak. Frost would smell that from a mile away.

“Are you?” Frost lifts his eyebrows, suspicions. ”I wasn’t aware you are coming along. Boss would have told me.”

“Oh, he knows, probably forgot to inform you. He wants me to get more experience. Here, call him if you don’t believe me,” Kase innocently hands over his cellphone, hoping his bluffing works. “But you know he hates it if you wake him up in the middle of the night. And if you’ll wake up mom, well…that’s a different story. She wouldn’t care but he will raise hell if his Queen doesn’t get her beauty sleep.”

Frost stares at the phone, considering his options. Kid is right though. And he wouldn’t have the nerve to lie like that. He hands back the phone, urging Kase to hurry up:

“I’m not going tonight, but they are leaving soon, better get a move on. Get out of here!”

“Yes, sir!” Kase salutes, clicking his heels with a very serious expression on his face.

Jonny snickers, shaking his head in disapproval as he watches Kase running towards the garage:

“Brat…”

**************************

“We are almost there, follow us!” one of the henchmen signals, looking left and right to make sure the perimeter is secure. “All of you, watch for Kase and keep your eyes opened. We really need to get in that seif as fast as possible and then out!”

“I don’t need babysitting you guys,” he whines, taking the safety off his pistol. “I’m almost 20, OK?”

Richard doesn’t answer, too busy making sure it all looks clear. They enter the huge chamber using flashlights to illuminate their surroundings.

Suddenly, the lights turn on and they all get startled, not knowing what’s going on.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that,” they hear the voice coming from behind and they turn towards the tall man standing with his hands crossed on his chest. “Trying to take what’s mine?” he ironically asks.

“Shit,” Richard mutters, watching the armed men in uniforms surrounding them; their group is outnumbered for sure. All the henchmen gather around Kase, protecting him.

“Lower your guns, you guys don’t stand a chance. Come on, don’t make me repeat myself, otherwise it won’t be pretty, hmm?” The laser beams aim for everyone’s head in Kase’s group and they know they have no choice but to obey.

“Wise decision my good people,” the man laughs, then he observes the colorful bright green and red highlights in Kase’s hair and lets out a chuckle. “Move, move! Move away I said!” he commands and the henchmen do as they are told, even if they don’t want to. They part to the side to make space for the tall guy who walks right in front of Kase, grabbing his chin as he sucks on his lower lip.

“I’ll be damned, what a niiceeee unexpected bonus. You are the Joker’s boy, aren’t you? I know you are, don’t say you’re not.”

Kase doesn’t answer; he just yanks his head back so he can get away from the man’s reach.

“Awww, you’re shy? Jeez, look at those angry eyes, just like your dad’s. Cra-zyyyy, I’m telling you, the resemblance is uncanny.” The guy inhales deeply, so pleased of his little finding. “I only want him, the rest can vanish. I want this place erased from the face of the earth!” he immediately gets dead serious, turning around to walk out. The Joker’s henchmen try to hold on to Kase but they are pushed back to the room.

“NO, what are you guys doing?! What are you doing with them?!” Kase struggles to escape, scared of how the situation got out of hand. “Those are my men, wh-what you are doing?!”

“Those are your father’s men, he won’t miss them! But it will hurt him to think you’re gone. Yes, oh Lord, I should have think of this before,” the guy flares his arms around. “Unless he doesn’t care, of course…Do your parents care about you, considering who they are?” he childishly pouts and tilts his head to the side, pretending to be sad. “Awww, how upsetting if they don’t…Cover his head, we’re out of here!!” His tone changes again and he kicks Kase in the stomach, making him fall on his knees.

***********************

Kase feels the car moving, he assumes it is some kind of van. He can’t see anything with the hood on his face. His arms and legs are cuffed. Suddenly, the car shakes and he hears a bunch of whistling and clapping. There are at least 7 men with him.

“Woo-hoo, we are not too far to enjoy the show, would you look at the pretty lights,” someone says.

“Men, they are so toasted, hahaha!” another one laughs.

“So this is really his son?” A woman’s voice. “Lemme see!”

“Stop, I don’t want him to see anything until we get to our destination.”

“Auch, don’t slap my hand, I can kill ya’ for this!”

“No, you won’t, just sit down and behave for once, ok?”

“You’re no fun.”

“In the matter of fact, he shouldn’t be hearing any of this.” The strong hit to the head makes Kase pass out.

**************************

He came back to his senses in some kind of basement with no windows, just bars instead the inner wall facing the dark hallway. The light is really dim and he has a hard time seeing. They took away his diamond earrings, the personalized gold bracelets you gave him and the gold chains. Pretty much everything that reminded him of you two. They don’t give him new clothes. Every two days someone comes and gestures for his attire. They take the clothes, wash them and bring them back. In the meantime, he sits in the corner of the room, covered with the thin blanket they gave him, shivering from the cold. He doesn’t know when it’s night or day. Nobody talks to him. And he has no desire to talk anyway, he knows it’s useless.

The seconds, minutes, hours and days pass with agonizing lowliness. He breaks down a few times, crying, knowing that you must devastated thinking him dead: The King and Queen of Gotham don’t care about anything else except each other and their son. Kase misses his father’s teasing and he would give anything to have you kiss his face one more time. He promises himself he will never pretend he doesn’t enjoy it if he gets to see you again. From time to time he notices a shadow creeping up in the darkness, a woman’s voice always humming some song, but she never shows her face or comes any closer so he can see her. Sometimes he goes and grabs the bars, addressing her:

“I can see you; I know you’re watching me.”

The woman never answers; she just goes away as quietly as she came.

He sleeps on a mattress, it’s old and disgusting. How he misses his bed and the penthouse. And your smile…

***He helped his dad with the plans of the new heist you planed, writing things down on the map and tracing the itinerary on the side. You walked by him, grabbing your eyeglasses from the table so you can see better what he’s doing.

“My sophisticated Baby doll, com’ere” the Joker purred, reaching his arms for you and you went and sit on his lap like you always did. “Daddy loves it.” He bit your ear.

“J, I’m just wearing my stupid glasses,” you smiled, lifting up your shoulders.

“Come on,dad, you’re so embarrassing. Mom, how can you listen to this?!”

“I’m used to it,” you winked at him, amused.

“For reals, he’s so lucky you married him,” he mumbled, staring at the map.

“What was that kiddo?” the Joker frowned, grinding his silver teeth.

“I said you’re lucky she married you!” he shouted clearly.

“Wow, what a nerve to repeat it, he got that temper from you, Pumpkin.”

“Whattt?!!! No, he got it from you.”

“Don’t think so, did not.”

“Did to.”

“Nope, not.”

Kase would watch your bickering with his mouth open, amazed on how you didn’t look like anything the world outside portrayed you two. He was the only one that got to see this side of things.

“Ok, baby, I’m getting pissed,” you threatened, puckering your lips.

“Awww, my pretty girl is getting mad,” the Joker roared, excited to see you worked up.

You just wanted to say one more thing but couldn’t because he kissed you.

“Here, this always shuts you up,” J teased and before you protested, he kissed you again and you just melted in his arms.

“Ok, that’s it, I’m going on the balcony, you guys do whatever.”

***Kase walked inside the living room and stopped in his tracks, watching you and the Joker dance, mesmerized. He even forgot to tell you to act more age appropriate (again). He would get the same answer anyway: “What the hell does he mean, Kitten? We’re not even 50 yet.”

You two swung around the room, until he went and patted his dad on the shoulder:

“I want to dance with this pretty lady too.” Oh, he will never forget that twinkle in your eyes when he said that.

“Now who’s embarrassing, kiddo?” the Joker huffed but give away, content to see you dance with your son.

“This is so nice,” you sighed as he placed his arms around your waist. “I like younger men anyway.” Oh, yeah, you got a slap and a pinch as Kase tried to shield you from the Joker’s fake fury.

“Dad, stop, oh my God, what am I going to do with you two?”

You just hugged him tight, thinking about how much you loved him.

How he wishes now he would have hugged you back tighter.

He wipes a few tears streaming down his face when his thoughts are interrupted by a sudden bang in the bars.

“Hey, how are ya’? Com’ere, I wanna see ya’.”

Kase gets up from the mattress and approaches the woman standing in front of him, suspiciously glancing at her.

“You really do look like your dad, I can see that,” she pops her gum, licking her lips. “You have his eyes, I always loved his eyes. But I must say I would have done a better job with your…everything if I was your mom. I think you would have been even more handsome. Would you have wanted me to be your mom?” the woman plays with her blonde hair, hitting the bars again with her baseball bat. “I’m prettier than her.”

“No, thank you,” Kase furrows his eyebrows, irritated. “And my mom is beautiful.”

“Ahhh, I always had a thing for polite guys, ya’ know?” she giggles, ignoring his last statement. “I know you have no clue what day it is so I just came to tell ya’: it’s your dad’s birthday today.”

Already August? Kase thinks. I’ve been here for months. Happy 20th to me.

“Who are you lady?” he inquires, wanting her to go away already.

“My name is Harley, Harley Quinn,” she bows, batting her lashes at him.

“You’re Harley?!”

“My reputation precedes me,” she laughs, enthusiastic. “Catch!” she unexpectedly throws a cell phone at him and he almost drops it. “Oops, be careful with that, I won’t get you ‘nother one.”

“Why are you giving me this?” Kase is very confused.

“Ya’ know, these guys here are boring me to death. And I am all about fun, did your dad ever tell ya’? And I don’t know why, but I felt bad for your parents,” she sulks, pretending to cry. “I didn’t know they like you; can you imagine they’ve been lying low, grieving your loss? That’s sooooooo boring.” She rolls her eyes, puffing. “I hate boredom. I need things to happen. So here ya’ go: I don’t know if you’ll get any good signal in here, but you can make one single phone call with that cell. I wired it so it will be dead forever afterwards. That is all I am willing to do for ya’, for old time’s sake.”

Kase’s grip on the phone intensifies.

“I’m out of this shithole, kid,” she waves, turning around and walking away. ”If they ever find you, tell your dad I said Happy Birthday, will ya’? Now he can’t say I never did anything for him. He owes me, they both do. Your mom will hate it, but she owes me.” That’s all he hears before she’s gone.

He turns his attention to his cell phone, moving around and trying to get at least one bar.

“Please, please work,” he talks to himself, shaking with anticipation. Finally, one bar! He dials your cell phone number, getting more nervous each second you don’t answer.

“Pick up, pick up, mom, please!”

He suddenly hears your voice:

“Hello?”

“Mom! Mom, can you hear me? It’s me.” he frantically tries to make himself heard, a bunch of static noise in the background.

“Hello? Mom, is that you?”

Silence. He panics. And out of the blue, the Joker’s voice:

“Who’s this?”

“Dad? It’s Kase, dad…” more static noise. “I don’t know where I am, dad, please help me…”

The call abruptly ends, no more signal. He desperately watches as the cell phone dies.

“No, no, no!!! Please, don’t!!!”

Kase keeps on hitting the cell, trying to make it work. It will never turn on again.

He whimpers, letting himself slide down the wall, starting to cry.

He is really out of options.


	3. Chapter 3

The Joker is speeding on the freeway, keeping his hands clenched on the steering wheel while talking to you.

“Who the hell took him, Y/N?! Who would dare do such a thing?” he addresses you, almost shouting again.

“I-I don’t know, J, I just don’t know…” you reply with quivering voice, rubbing your face, deep in thought. You even forgot to wipe your tears. “But our son is alive, can you believe that?…” you turn towards him, starting to cry again.

He glances at you for a few seconds, then takes your left hand and kisses it, accelerating.

“Don’t cry, Princess, you cried enough in the last half a year, enough for a lifetime. We’ll find him, hm?” he tries to be brave but his heart is filled with so many conflicting emotions that he finds it hard to concentrate on his words.

“I’m calling Harvey,” you suddenly decide, taking your phone out of your pocket. “I hope he still keeps in touch with those hackers that helped us with the Australian job.”

“Oooh…great!” the joker mumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Baby, not now, please??” you plead with him, searching for Harvey Dent’s contact number. You press the screen and he picks up after three rings. “Hi, Harvey, it’s me.”

“Y/N, it’s been a while, I missed hearing your voice. How the heck are you?”

J starts growling and you caress his thigh, trying to soothe him.

“I’m ok, driving back to Gotham. I need a favor, could you help me with something?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I will if I can,” he offers without hesitation, chuckling.

“Do you still keep in touch with the hackers from the Australian job?”

“Not really, but I can find out if they are still around or…alive. I sure hope so, those guys are the best, might need them again. But first, let me flip my coin and see if I really should do this for you or not,” he teases, joking around.

“Don’t you dare flipping that coin on me, Dent!!!!” you yell in your phone so loud he has to distance his ear from his cell.

“Jeez, Y/N! I’m kidding; I wasn’t going to do that to you, I’m just messing around. What’s wrong?”

You take a deep breath and close your eyes:

“I’m sorry, Harvey…”

“Don’t apologize to him!” you hear the Joker in the background and you pat his arm, trying to ignore him.

“…I’m on the edge. We just found out our son is alive,” you blur out, trying to keep it together.

Silence on the other end for a few seconds.

“…Holy…shit! A-are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, we got a call from him this morning, I think someone took him and made us believe he died in the explosion.”

“Was it really him?” Harvey asks, stunned at your revelation.

“Yes, we are sure it was him. That’s why I need those guys again; I need them to trace the call for us.”

“Hell, of course, no problem, I’ll get on it right away. I’ll see you soon then.”

“See you soon. Bye.”

You hang up and rest your head on J’s shoulder, he is definitely tense. You reach out your hand to cover his on the steering wheel.

“We’ll get Kase back, no matter what,” you tell him with such determination J forgets about how much he can’t stand Harvey.

“No matter what, Y/N, even if we have to burn Gotham to the ground, even if it means we burn with it.”  
You just kiss his shoulder instead of agreeing, that’s all you need to do.

“Crap! I need to tell Frost!” you just realize and almost jump of your sit, looking for your cell again. He is listed under Emergency contact, right under The Joker’s number.

Jonny picks up right away. You tell him the good news and he won’t say anything, you really think you got disconnected.

“Frost, are you still there?…Hello?…”

“Yeah…I’m…here…Wow, Kase is alive,” you hear him mumble and you have no idea how relieved he is right now. “ I can’t believe that!”

“Please stay in touch with Harvey, we will see you shortly. We have to find our son and get him back!”

“Understood,” that’s all he can say anymore before he hangs up.

Frost hurries and runs for the bathroom, locking himself in, holding really tight to the sides of the sink, taking deep breaths. He really doesn’t want the others to see him in this state. He didn’t tell anybody, but he blamed himself for what happened to Kase, he was the one that let him go, believing the kid’s lies. Such a huge burden lifted off his shoulders now. His eyes are teary as he stares at himself in the mirror. He will raise hell to bring back Kase .

********************

Luckily, Harvey was able to get a hold of the hackers. They came to your hideout right outside Gotham and have been trying to trace the call for several hours now without any success. They say it’s almost impossible to find out where the call was made, but they will hack some satellites and keep on trying because they really are the best and they will get the job done. You didn’t even care about the price; you offered them what was asked.

You’re so tired you can barely keep your eyes opened. Harvey stopped by for a while and J really pushed himself to behave, especially when you kept on talking to the guy he can’t stand. He almost had a fit when you kissed Dent on the disfigured side of his face, which is your favorite half by the way.

And when you thanked him, oh, boy, it took so much out of the Joker not to snap. But to your surprise and his own, he kept his cool and chattered with Harvey. You always feel like in high school when you are in the same room with both of them.

After Harvey left, you and the Joker retreated to the smaller bedroom, trying to rest or at least take a nap. You both toss and turn, unable to think of nothing else but Kase.

“That’s it!” you decide, getting up on your pillows. “Come here!” You grab a small one and place it on your tummy, moving J’s head on it so he can maybe relax better.

You begin caressing his hair while he just growls, unhappy.

“What is it, baby?” you ask, even if you really don’t need to.

He sniffles and adjusts his head on the pillow:

“Why did you kiss Harvey?”

With all the crazy stuff going on, it makes you giggle.

“Really J ?”

“You know I don’t like Dent, he wants you for himself.”

“Wow,” you actually start laughing softly. “You’re 50 and still act childish. Stop being jealous for no reason.”

“I’m not acting childish. I don’t want people to crave what’s mine.”

“He doesn’t want me, it’s all in your mind,” you continue to stroke the green strands of hair falling on his face.

“Yes, he does, I see how he looks at you all the time.”

“Well, can’t help it if I still look stunning at 45,” you tease, entertained at his antiques.

“Shut up, Princess,“ he shoves his shoulder in your side, sulking.

“You’re such a big baby; you guys should really stop this nonsense!” you close your eyes, delicately touching his cheek.

“Riiiighhhtt, then tell him to stop flirting with you!” The Joker buries his face in the soft fabric, aggravated again, but then he changes his mind and kisses your knee:

“Don’t touch him again!” he snarls, wrapping his arms around your legs.

You cover his mouth, too tired to hear about it.

“Shush, baby, what got into you?! You know I love you.”

J doesn’t answer for a few good moments and you wonder if he felt asleep.

“I miss my son…” he whispers, curling up in ball, holding tight to you.

**********************

You’re not certain for how long you’ve been dozing off, but the loud knock in the door startles you.

“Boss, they found something!”

The Joker lifts his head up from your lap, rubbing his eyes:

“They did?!”

“Yes, they found the location!”

You both jump out of bed so fast you almost knock everything over on the nightstand. You run to the living room and one of the hackers gets up from his chair so you can see the computer screen better.

“Here!” he pinpoints the red mark on Gotham’s map. “The call came from this spot!”

“Are you sure?” J inquires, staring at the highlighted area.

“Yes, we’re sure. 100% sure.”

“It’s outside Gotham, on the north side. That area has been abandoned for years,” the Joker mutters, puzzled at the discovery.

“My God, do you think our son has been so close the entire time?!” you whimper, a few tears streaming down your face without you noticing.

“I don’t know, Princess, but we’re going in! Hey, Frost! Get everyone ready, gear up! We will search the place for Kase!”

“Yes sir, on it!”

“FAST!!!” J yells, heading towards the basement where you keep your arsenal.

**********************

You keep on loading guns and check on the grenades, bullets and knives in the back of the van, while the 20 truck convoy follows yours, your men getting ready too. You never feel nervous before a mission, but now it’s different; the whole situation is less than ordinary. The thought of your son being alive gives you such a hype your hands are actually shaking when you pull the safety off your pistol. The Joker steadies your grip, firmly holding your fingers on the trigger with his. You don’t even look at each other or speak anymore, both eager to get to the place and start searching for your son.

Once you are finally there, J orders everyone to spread around and search all the buildings. Frost is going on a different direction than yours and you have to remind him what to do in case of emergency:

“If it comes to it and we contact you, make the call.”

“Are you… sure?” Jonny gulps, not really wanting to do what you ask of him.

You and the Joker exchange sorrowful looks but you know at that point it will be no turning back.

“We’re sure, just make the call. OK?…” you sigh, starting to walk faster with your group.

Frost nods a yes as he turns and follows his own men heading towards the first blocks.

***You’ve been looking around for about 15 minutes when you suddenly hear gunshots and explosions ahead. Your group takes cover behind a wall, cautiously watching the commotion. You come out of the hideout when you realize those are your henchmen walking towards you now, pushing around 5 guys they probably caught sneaking around.

“On your knees!” Jax screams, kicking them in the back as they fall to the ground. “These bastards opened fire and we triggered some explosives when we walked by that condo”, he points ahead from where they came from.” We lost 2 men. The place might be rigged with more traps and more armed assholes. I already alerted the others.”

Your heart beats so fast it makes you lightheaded. They wouldn’t be doing this if they weren’t trying to hide something. You take out your knife and go to the first prisoner on the left, plunging the blade in his shoulder as he yells in pain.

“WHERE.IS.MY.SON?” You ask through your clenched teeth, digging deeper in his flesh.

“I- I don’t know, I- I don’t know who your son is, lady,” he whines, struggling to catch his breath. You take out the knife and stab his other shoulder.

“WHERE.IS.MY.SON?” you try again, getting in his face when he almost collapses from the pain.

“We don’t know who your son is, you stupid bitch; they don’t tell us who they keep in there!” on of them has the nerve to utter. “ If that’s…” BAM! The Joker shoots him in the head, panting:

“Anybody else that wants to address my Queen like that?!” he shouts, crazed by anger. The other guys just stare at the pavement, shaking.

You wipe the blood splattered on your cheeks, remove the blade from the guy that fainted and move to the next victim:

“WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. MY. SON????” you sniffle, cutting into his leg.

“Go to hell, whore!” he mutters, holding in the loud cry you were expecting to hear.

The Joker pulls the trigger again and his body thuds to the side. This time you don’t bother cleaning the blood because it mostly got on your clothes.

“Do you all want to die here?” J inquires, cracking his neck. “I have no problem with that!”

“Ummm-aaaa…”one tries to speak, lifting his gaze up. “We have someone in the blue building half a mile from here. H-he’s in the basement… a-ummm a young man, I don’t know if h-he’s your son or not,“ the guy stammers, scared for his life.

You take a deep breath, savoring the moment, really hoping it’s Kase. You close your eyes and almost don’t even hear the gunshots that kill the last two prisoners. J’s hand pulls you up on your feet and you finally blink, just glaring at one another.

“I think this is it, baby,” you whisper in his ear, clinging to his body. “It might be our son.”

“Let’s go then!” he briefly nuzzles in your hair, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins like never before. “Let’s get our kid back!”


	4. Chapter 4

At first you walk fast then you start running when you see the building in the distance.

“Come on, baby!” you rush J even if you don’t have to: he’s right beside you. Your henchmen follow closely and you all stop once you get in front of the blue structure.

“You guys secure the perimeter; me and Y/N are going in!” The Joker instructs everyone on what to do, shouting orders while you just can’t wait any longer and kick the door open, dashing inside.

“Princess, wait!!!” you hear him shout behind you, “The place might be rigged!!!”

You don’t even care at this point, which is stupid and you realize it, but the thought of Kase being so close makes everything else fade. J catches up with you and traps your body against the wall for a few seconds:

“Stop, stop, please stop!” he begs, slowly backing out. “They might have explosives all over, I don’t want you hurt.”

You sniffle, upset, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down:

“I know, but I can’t help it, our son might be a few steps away.”

The Joker doesn’t reply; he just starts walking, signaling you to follow. You try to look around as carefully as you can, yet the impatience growing up inside you makes it hard to focus. You wipe you forehead with one hand, panting, holding J’s really tight with the other. He suddenly leans and quickly kisses your temple, continuing to be silent. You don’t feel like talking either.

Such a long corridor and so many rooms. Where the hell is the basement? Is Kase really here? Your thoughts are interrupted by the fast clicking sound to your left and you only have time to push J to the ground before the loud blast almost knocks you unconscious against the wall. You fall down on top of him and it takes you a few good moments before the ringing in your ears starts to disappear. That’s when you realize J is talking to you:

“Are you OK?… Hey, answer me, are you OK?” he tries to push you up but there is so much rubble on both of you it’s hard to move. You scream in pain when you realize your right side of the body hurts really bad. “What is it?” he asks, stopping his motion and his hands go down your waist until he feels the sharp piece of glass. You scream again, letting your head fall back on his chest.

“Oh my God, don’t touch it, it hurts like hell!”

“Jesus, Princess, hold on,” he grunts, carefully getting from under you, pushing bricks and stones around so he can help you up. You whimper, leaning against him, starting to cough from all the dust flying around.

He tries to clean your face a bit, then gets on his knees so he can assess the damage on your wound.

“It doesn’t look good, Pumpkin, but I don’t think I should take this out,” he tells you while attempting to pretend he’s not worried sick. “ I think we should get back and…”

“No way!!” you shake your head in denial, wheezing, taking deep breaths. “We have to find our son.” The Joker gets up, aware you won’t listen to him and grabs your left arm, placing it around his neck so he can help you walk.

“Dammit, Y/N, I don’t like this at all,” he whispers, concerned, his blue eyes looking into yours while you’re limping towards the end of the hallway.

“Don’t worry, baby, nothing beats giving birth; this is nothing,” you try to joke and chuckle, making him smile.

“I believe that,” J grins, but you can’t help but noticing the nervousness in his voice.

The ground shakes again and you stop in your tracks, listening to the muffled explosion that seems to come from above.

“Do you think we triggered a chain reaction or something?” you ask, searching around for shelter in case you need it but there’s none; just abandoned rooms with probably more traps.

“It’s possible, I don’t know, we should hurry,” he fastens his steps and it makes your pain reach such a high level you have to bite your tongue really hard in order not to yell. You finally get to the end of the corridor and open the door, sighting in relief when you see the stairs going down in spiral.

“Let’s go,” you urge The Joker and both head down, growing restless which each step.

Once you get to the bottom of the stairs, it gets darker, only a few flickering light bulbs illuminate the way.

“How are you holding up, Doll?” J asks, stopping for a little bit.

“I’m OK, baby, let’s keep moving,” you whisper, struggling to breathe.

Suddenly, a low, strong rumble makes the walls crack.

“What the hell is going on out there?” The Joker wonders, taking out his phone and calling Johnny. “ Hey, Frost, what is happening? Really?! Shit! I want you to…Hello? Fuck! Dropped call, Princess.” He tries a few more times, but no luck. “The roof collapsed. This place keeps on exploding one piece at a time. If Kase is really here, we’ll have to get a hold of Frost and tell him to make the call. We’re trapped, I don’t know if our men can get us out in time, but he can.”

“Crap…crap…” you rest your head on his shoulder, mad at the situation. “…We’ll have to do it if we wanna save our son.”

“I know,” he sighs, resigned.

When you get to the end of the dark hallway, there are more stairs going down.

“Jeez, how deep is this place?” you roll your eyes, exasperated.

“I don’t know, Kitten,” he replies, squeezing you closer to him.

It takes you about 5 more minutes to reach the end of the staircase. You find yourselves in front of a long corridor again with empty gated rooms on both sides.

“What is this place?!” The Joker frowns, carefully walking so he won’t trip on the debris scattered all over the floor.

“Kase!!!” you shout. “Kase!!” You voice echoes in the abandoned place and your heart breaks more when there’s no answer.

“Kase!!” J yells too and you unexpectedly hear it:

“Dad?? Dad!!!! I’m here! Down here!”

“It’s him!” you gasp, both starting to run, not even giving a damn about the pain and the blood dripping down your pants.

You don’t even know when you got in front of his cell, both you and the Joker reaching inside to touch him.

“ I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead,” you keep on repeating, not believing he’s right there, still alive.

“Mom, you came,” he starts crying, kissing your wrists as you frantically caress his face.

“J, get him out!”

“Move to your left, son, ” J finally lets him go and takes out his gun, shooting the lock. You both get out of the way and you keep your hands on the bars, staring at him, not even wanting to blink.

“You’re grounded until you’re 30,” you wipe your tears, smiling.

“I’m too old for that, mom,” he sniffles, placing his hands on top of yours.

“Just watch me,” you threaten, attempting to catch your breath. One more gun shot and the lock is finally broken. Kase rushes into his father’s arms, hugging him tight.

“Dad, you found me! I thought I’ll never see you again,” he whispers when J pecks the top of his head, firmly holding him.

“Like your mom said, you’re grounded till you’re 30. Crazy kid, we thought we lost you…” J growls, not remembering the last time he was so ecstatic.

You limp towards them and Kase parts from his dad to come in your arms.

“My baby,” you kiss him all over his face and this time he doesn’t object. ”My poor baby…”

“I missed you, mom, I thought I will die here all alone,” he starts crying again, upset and happy in the same time. You signal The Joker and mutter, feeling you’re getting weaker:

“Try to get some signal and call Frost, we need to get Kase out of here.” He does as asked, walking around with his phone and manages to make it work with one bar:

“Frost! Frost! Make the call! Yes, I’m sure, we found Kase, so do it. When he comes, do not engage, that’s an order, do you hear me? Do not engage, he gets free passage. Clear the area around, tell the others. And Frost…keep an eye on our son…” J lowers his voice, hanging up before Jonny has a chance to answer. “It’s done, Pumpkin, now we wait.”

You slowly drag your feet and sit down by the wall, resting your back against the metal railing and Kase notices your wound:

“Shit, mom, are you OK? Should we take the glass out?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” you reply, exhausted. “Not all the blood is mine, don’t worry, baby, I’m good,” you manage to crack a smile, wheezing. “Do you think he’ll come?” you address J as he slides down to the floor on the other side of your son.

“He’ll come even if he’ll think it’s a trap. He wouldn’t miss on the opportunity.”

“I hope so, Kase needs to get out of here.” You don’t even finish talking and another strong explosion shakes the basement, this time sounding closer.

“Who’s coming, mom?”

“Frost,” you lie without blinking this way he doesn’t freak out. You see he’s scared, sensing something is not quite right so you want to distract him. “Goodness, baby, you look even more like your dad since I last saw you…and you’re hair is longer…I like it…”, you rest your head on his shoulder, concentrating so you don’t slur your words. You feel you are going to faint soon.

“Of course he looks like me; we’re both handsome as hell, hm? ” J jokes around, pulling Kase towards him. You chuckle, remembering something:

“Do you know your father freaked out when he found out I’m pregnant?”

“What?! I don’t freak out, Princess,” The Joker defends himself, offended.

“You totally freaked out,” you laugh even if it hurts to breathe at this point.

“Did you really, dad?” Kase looks at J, fascinated he didn’t hear the story before. It sure is a good distraction.

“Umm, maybe…a little,” he crinkles his nose, debating.

“You know what he said?” you elbow Kase and he opens his mouth in amazement, waiting for the answer. “ Y/N, I’m an idea and ideas don’t have kids,” you snicker, swallowing your blood and it almost makes you gag.

“Wow, dad, now this is truly, utterly and definitely the most embarrassing stuff you ever said,” Kase chuckles and the Joker squirms in his spot, huffing:

“I was young, OK? Just turned 29 and your mom gives me the news, what was I supposed to do? I’m the Joker,” he rolls his eyes, pretending to be upset. “Hey, Doll, don’t fall asleep, wake up! “ J suddenly gets serious, leaning over Kase so he can kiss you. You open your eyes again, struggling to keep them that way.

“I’m so tired, I need to rest…” you cuddle more against your son, feeling numb and cold.

“No, stay awake, mom” he pleads, seeing you’re not well. He starts massaging your fingers, unconsciously playing with your wedding ring while glancing at J, worried about the state you’re in. His father bites his lower lip, not hiding he’s concerned too.

“I’m all right…What happened to you baby?” you inquire, knowing the story will keep you alert.

Kase begins to depict the things that he’s been through and both you and J interrupt from time to time, asking for details. When you hear that Harley was involved you can’t contain your rage:

“I’m going to kill her and everyone implicated, I swear I will !!! Did you recognize anybody?”

“No, I barely…” Your son gets startled when he hears the weird noises in the distance. “What is that? Is Frost coming?”

“Don’t move!” The Joker snarls through his clenched teeth. “I think he’s here.” J tosses his gun as far as he can and you do the same with yours. You look at each other and sadly smile, knowing what follows won’t be pleasant.

“What’s going on, dad?” Kase wants to get up, realizing things are not good. You hold him down, fighting to remain conscious for as long as possible:

“Don’t move!”

The clamoring and clattering is getting closer and then abruptly stops. After a few seconds, heavy footsteps are heard on the poorly lit hallway and the shadow grows nearer. Batman stops at a safe distance from all of you and Kase’s fingers dig in your arm, pulling closer to his dad. The Joker grins at the sight of his nemesis, content the plan worked:

“It’s not a trap, not this time.”

You lift your head up high, taking deep breaths so you can speak:

“Get our son out of here and you can have us both.”

“W-what?! I’m not going anywhere,” Kase panics, holding onto you. “I’m not going, I’m staying with you!!”

Batman’s distorted, emotionless voice finally resonates in the darkness:

“So many explosives all over; this place will go down soon.” He continues to scan the premises, his senses enhanced to the maximum since he didn’t really expect such a find after that weird phone call that Commissar Gordon got. He assumed it to be a bluff but he wanted to check anyway, that’s why he came.

“Then get our son out!” J repeats your words to make the statement stronger.

“Why are you sending me away? I don’t want to go!” Kase clings to you, not discerning you passed out.

“Do as I say goddammit! Don’t piss me off!” The Joker snaps at his son, panting.

“Mom, please don’t make me go! …Mom?… Hey, mom!” he gently shakes you, turning your face towards him. Your eyes are closed and don’t react when one of the distant rooms towards the very end of the corridor blows up with a loud noise. Faint screams and cries for help shortly follow.

“There are more people here?!” Kase jumps up, terrified, yanking at your hand.

Batman halts midway, looking back and forth, knowing he has to decide if he will go and help the other people trapped in the huge basement falling to pieces or finally have what he’s been chasing for so long. He inhales, exasperated when his scanner shows him 25 prisoners still alive, most of them one level below the one you’re on. This is definitely not the lowest level of this structure. And time is running out. 

“Get out the same way you saw me coming, then left, two rights, left again,” Batman grumbles, disappearing in the blackness of the passage.

“Always a sucker for the greater good; I hope he dies in here,” The Joker grins with such a wild spark in his eyes it makes Kase shiver. “Help me with your mom.”

**************************

Your son is bandaging your wound and J elbows him, taking the scissors out of his hand:

“Move, kid, lemme do it. Find your own girl to take care of.”

“I’m better at this than you,” Kase pouts, hovering over to make sure his dad is doing a good job.

“You know, I really miss my naughty Princess,” The Joker winks, cutting more gauze. “Hurry up and heal faster.”

“You’re soooo embarrassing dad,” Kase rolls his eyes and you smile, recalling how much you missed their bickering. You could listen to it for hours.

“Did you hear him, Y/N? Does he know any other words besides embarrassing?”

You finally talk, lifting his chin up:

“I want a bounty on her head. I want us to find all those responsible for what happened to our son and kill them all. I want them all dead.”

“Already issued the bounty and we will find every single one of those who dared do such a thing to us,” J continues to carefully bandage your wound. “At least she gave him that cellphone…” You immediately interrupt him:

“Do you realize it was one of her games because she was probably bored? It doesn’t mean anything! The cell almost didn’t work and we nearly lost our son for good,” you raise your voice, annoyed.

“I know, but…”

“Are you…are you taking her side?” you huff, slapping his hand away since he’s done anyway.

“No, I was just thinking about her and…”

“You always think about her, don’t you?! You’re precious girlfriend you can’t get over, right?” you snap, getting up from your chair.

“Sometimes I think about her but not…”

Kase is behind you, astound, signaling his dad to shut it down and soundlessly repeats: “Cut it out! Cut it out!” but it’s too late. 

“So you admit it,” you gulp, feeling the tears will soon follow. You storm out of the living room and go to the master bedroom, slamming the door behind you.

“Really, dad?! Really?! How can you say that to mom on such a touchy subject?!”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he lifts his shoulders up, exasperated, knowing he fucked up again. “It came out wrong,” he tries to explain himself, following Kase as he’s going after you.

“I’ll talk to her, go wait in the living room,” he tells his father, fed up with his behavior.

He opens the door and sees you cry by the window.

“Mom, please don’t cry, you know how dad is…” Kase comes and hugs you, slowly rocking you in his arms while you sniffle, fuming. “You know he talks before he thinks…”

“What??!!” you hear J’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Stop listening at the door, dad!” Kase yells, becoming even more protective of you. “I am 100% he didn’t mean it like that…Come on, mom, you know how he is…” He wipes your tears then holds you again. “ I am sure he didn’t mean it…”

“I really didn’t mean it, Pumpkin! “ The Joker reinforces the words, hoping to fix things.

“Stop listening at the door, dad!”

***************************

You stay in the room all day and finally decide to get out because you have to go to the spot and deliver the message. Kase is standing by the kitchen counter, texting on his phone and he sees J stopping you and blocking your way, leaning over to whisper something in your ear. He wraps a few strands of your long hair around his fingers, playing with it, continuing to speak until a tiny smile forms on your lips.

Nice job, dad, your son thinks, looking over at the two of you every few seconds to see what’s going on. J kisses your neck and then keeps on talking until you furrow your eyebrows, intrigued.

Don’t push it, dad, Kase pretends to pay attention to his phone and overhears the conversation:

“…tonight, Princess? Hmm? I promise I’ll be gentle, giving your…condition,” J smiles, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Maybe…”, you bump into him, walking away, gesturing Kase to follow you. “You’re driving me, baby.”

The Joker catches his son’s smirk and growls:

“Wipe that grin off your face, kid!”

“Yes, sir!” he’s fast in replying, taking his keys from the table.

**************************

You go in the master bedroom for your favorite pillow and J sneaks behind you, wrapping your arms around your waist.

“Sleep in here with me, will you?”

“No…I don’t want to…” you get away from his embrace, still mad.

“I’ll take the sofa, you can get the bed. Just stay in the same room with me, OK?”

You consider the offer and reply:

“As long as you don’t move from that sofa…”

“I won’t!” he lifts his hands up to emphasize his words. “I swear!”

After about an hour you are still awake because you can hear him tossing on the sofa, restless. The Joker thinks you are asleep and snicks in bed, scooting over more and more so he can get closer to you.

“This is not the sofa, J !” you scoff, moving around so you can face him.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he ignores your words, reaching his arms for you.

“Don’t think you can come here naked, with your tattoos and blue eyes and…” you start your tirade and he grabs your lacy nightgown, dragging you towards him.

“You know I sleep naked, I’m not doing anything; I’m just sitting here, behaving.”

“Stop touching me!” you kick him and he doesn’t give up, pulling down on your bikini. “Are you deaf, old man?! I said no!” you grumble, not fighting that hard to keep him away.

“Huh?” J pretends not to hear and for some reason it makes you snicker.

“Go away!”

“Then stop kissing me,” he fakely complains, knowing he’s winning.

“I’m not…” you moan, kissing him again.

“Are you that old you don’t know what you’re doing?” J purrs, happy he got rid of your undies.

“Jerk…” you punch his shoulder, snuggling to his body.

“Huh?”

You laugh, amused at his silly games. “Go back to your sofa, I mean it,” and you sound so unconvincing it makes you irritated.

“Then let go of me,” J points out, ripping one of your flimsy negligee’s straps. 

“No, I don’t want to,” you sulk, tracing the tattoos on his chest.

“Then how am I supposed to get away, Doll?” 

“Figure it out!” you get under the covers with him, trying to contain your laughter.

For a whole year, you went to the spot to deliver messages for Batsy because you didn’t want to owe him. Every time you found out there was a trap prepared for him, you would go on the top of the building, light up the Bat signal, place the envelope in front of the reflector and leave. The messages were always short: “*03.04* 123rd and Foster- don’t go”; “ *05.15* Benson and 52nd ave- don’t go”; “*08.27* North St. and 69th-don’t go.” When the messages stopped, he assumed your unwritten, unspoken truce was over. And he was right to think so. 

Nothing lasts forever.


End file.
